


魔天轮

by SixWine



Category: HAPPYTOON, 开心宝贝, 开心超人联盟
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixWine/pseuds/SixWine
Summary: 真的不是车大量OOC魔伽×天真小心，现在避雷走还来得及群里的关键词游戏，关键词是：疑车无据
Relationships: 魔伽/天真小心, 魔天轮
Kudos: 12





	魔天轮

**Author's Note:**

> 魔伽×天真=魔天轮是阕珵想的www

天真小心伸出舌尖抵在食指的根部轻轻一勾，流淌的乳白交融在鲜红的蓓蕾上，泛出淡淡的粉色。小舌顺着手指往上，舔舐而过的指缝泛着晶莹的水光，游走至指尖时，那黏腻的白似是太多了些，不断流淌到那些难以深入的角落的缝隙里。  
于是他有些恼了，将手指整根吞进口里，灵巧的舌绕着指柱打转，肌肤的纹理被透明的津液填满，在阳光下闪着银亮的光。他吐出食指，又将中指深深含入口里吮吸起来，吞吐间响起啧啧的水声，然而那些粘稠的液体越来越多，怎么也舔不干净。流淌着的白沾在他嘴唇上方的绒毛上了，他却来不及将它们舔去，就有更多的白稠蹭在他泛着红晕的脸颊上。  
他的眼睛里泛起水光，有些不知所措地微微张开嘴唇，津液混着奶白色的液体从嘴角流至下颚。天真几乎要哭了出来，被填满的口中含糊不清地喊着身旁人的名字：“Kalo……  
“冰淇淋化的太快了。”  
“闭嘴，不许哭。”Kalo不耐烦地抽出一沓纸巾塞到天真手里，心里开始暗骂自己怎么就神使鬼差地答应了伽罗要带着这个小朋友来游乐园。  
小朋友其实也不小了，明明应该是和那个小心一样是十八岁的少年面孔，过于水灵的大眼睛却透露着一股孩子般的稚气。  
天真小心满眶的眼泪竟真的一下子被Kalo的语气吓得不敢流下来，捏着纸巾小声吸着鼻子不敢动弹。Kalo望着小朋友呆立的样子，只能蹲下去亲自给他擦手，连从不离身的战戟都放在了一边，恶狠狠地说：“吃个冰淇淋都要拍照，化了全都怪你自己。”  
天真小心却露出一个眼泪汪汪的笑容，炫耀似的晃了晃脖子上粉红色的相机，小声说道：“因为这是K第一次给我买冰淇淋。”  
Kalo一把抢过天真手里已经化了一大半的香草冰淇淋丢进自己嘴里三口两口吃完，回头又和冰淇淋车买了一个，塞进跃跃欲试举起相机的小朋友手里，威胁道：“草莓的，快点吃，再拍照拍化了就去死吧。”  
  
  
“K，Kalo……不要……太快了……”  
“哈？这不是你自己要的吗？现在后悔没用，已经停不下来了。”  
天真瘦小纤细的身子在一阵阵猛烈的撞击中不断起伏颤抖着，瘦削凸起的肩胛骨抵在并不柔软的椅背上，细腻的肌肤隔着薄薄的衣料摩擦，泛起了一片红色。  
“K，好痛……”  
Kalo并不理会小朋友的抱怨，用以回应的是更加猛烈的撞击，天真惊呼了一声，只觉得自己的五脏六腑都移了位。  
Kalo像一只扑食的猎豹，湛紫的眸子攀上一抹血红，紧紧盯视着属于他的猎物。小朋友不知哪里来的勇气，伸手抓住了Kalo的手臂，显然这样放肆的狂乱让他无所适从，不安从紧紧扣进皮肤的手指传递给了Kalo，魔王却因此更加兴奋起来。  
结束以后的Kalo神清气爽地牵着浑身散架晕晕乎乎的小朋友，意犹未尽地问道：“再来一次？”  
“不要了！”天真顾不上酸痛的身体，一下子拽着Kalo跑得飞快。  
待到两人走远了，目睹了一切的工作人员才不可思议地暗自嘀咕起来：  
“碰碰车而已，玩这么疯。”  
  
  
天真白皙的小手陷入自己的一团泥泞之中，手指被柔软和潮湿紧紧包裹着，在他毫无章法地戳弄下粘的满手都是粘稠。一想到Kalo正看着这副糟糕的场景，羞耻感就无法抑制地在心中扩散开来，天真紧咬着下唇，完全不敢抬眼看Kalo。  
“握好。”Kalo实在是看不下去，只觉得自己完全不能指望这个毫无经验的小朋友，拽过天真的手，手把手地让他把手放在自己的柱上。天真惊讶地缩了一下手，他从没想到Kalo会允许自己触碰他的东西：“K？”  
“怕什么？不是和你的一样吗？”Kalo挑眉。  
“我……第一次……”天真丝毫没有底气地嗫嚅着。  
Kalo被小朋友像一只小兽般低头畏缩的模样取悦到，愉快地哼了一声：“握好，上下动，就像刚刚教你的那样，懂吗？”  
“嗯。”天真点点头，深吸一口气，有点兴奋地握住了面前粗壮的柱体。此时的Kalo把小朋友环抱在怀里，掌心紧紧贴合着天真的手背辅助着他上下移动。小朋友感觉不只是自己的手背，整个人都覆盖上Kalo的体温了。  
“不要太快。”Kalo贴着他的耳侧，“就这样，很好。”  
Kalo松开天真的手，食指向那湿润的柔软探去，陷入一片泥泞之中。他用指腹微微向下按压，柔软的土壤上便开启了一个小口，像是隐秘的邀约。Kalo的整根手指都轻易没入那潮软的土中，天真才发现原来自己做来那么难的事情，Kalo却是游刃有余。在轻柔的旋转下那开口愈来愈大，Kalo的手指也加到第二根，第三根……最终四根手指都伸了进去，在开口的边缘不断摩挲着。  
天真的小手包裹那逐渐变粗的柱体有些吃力，抬起头向Kalo露出求助的目光。  
“可以了，你很努力了，我来吧。”Kalo轻笑一声，似乎对小朋友的表现很满意，难得夸奖道。  
Kalo的一只手上下撸动着，另一只手抚在湿润的内壁上。  
很快一个陶杯的形状就出现了。  
“第一次做成这样非常不错了！”陶艺体验馆的老师看着那个装饰着奇怪的蝙蝠翅膀和眼珠还有许多的糖果的杯子，望着天真期待的眼神夸奖道，“很有万圣节的氛围呢。”  
得到了肯定的天真举起相机对着杯子拍个不停，还不忘解释道：“不是万圣节啦，只是Kalo喜欢！”  
又突然停下来歪了歪脑袋：“糖果是我的，K不喜欢糖果。”  
  
  
缓缓升空的小舱室里只听得见两个人的呼吸声，天真抱着刚才一起做的陶瓷杯，兴奋地朝着窗外看风景，他看见了广场上正在筹备烟火大会的人们。  
烟花是游乐园的最后一场表演，今天就要结束了。他转过头来，认真地看着Kalo：“谢谢Kalo，今天很开心。”  
“嗯。”Kalo点点头，对上天真的视线，像是突然想起什么有趣的事情，微微勾起嘴角，“你喜欢我。”  
“我……不是，我……”天真小心一下子慌了神。  
“你喜欢我。”魔王捏住了天真的脸，强迫他看着自己。Kalo从那双蒙起雾气的眼睛里得到了自己想要的答案，于是满意地点了点头。  
他的拇指摩挲在柔嫩的嘴唇上，轻轻拨开小朋友粉嫩双唇，露出微张着的贝齿。Kalo低下头，尖利的牙齿划破了柔嫩的唇瓣，微凉的舌深深探入小朋友的口中，肆意掠夺口腔里的津液，攫取肺部的空气。  
小朋友尝起来像是草莓冰淇淋和棉花糖的味道。  
Kalo不由得回忆起刚刚在地面上的时候，天真整个人几乎都埋在巨大柔软蓬松的粉红色棉花糖里。  
“魔王，天真。”天真小心指了指Kalo，又指了指自己，最后指了指头顶巨大的摩天轮，一脸兴奋地说道，“魔天轮！”  
Kalo只当没听懂他的话，推了一把小朋友的脑袋向前走去：“快点，烟花要开始了。”  
天真像个小尾巴亦步亦趋地跟在自己后面，Kalo从未想过自己会和小心的哪个分身牵扯上什么关系，他甚至没想过自己还会和另一个人这样相处。  
魔王就该是别人无法企及的的强大，强大到孤身一人。他从不在意孤独，只是没想到不知从何时起，自己开始习惯有一个总是黏在自己身边的小朋友。  
“我可以，给你拍张照吗？”  
“咔嚓”，不等Kalo拒绝，一张相纸就从那个粉色的相机里缓缓吐了出来。  
那是第一次见面，只有天真无视了Kalo刻意散开的威压，小心翼翼地靠近，却又好像无所畏惧。天真捏着他的宝贝相机凑到自己身边，眼睛亮得像是装满了星星，人畜无害的笑容和本体完全不一样。Kalo本以为更容易相处的会是邪恶、反叛，或是Careful，这些内里更加接近他的存在，却没想到是天真。  
他就像一个永远的小朋友，对这个世界充满好奇和新鲜感，通透的像是潜藏深海数万年的冰，小朋友把所有的心思全都写在脸上，这让Kalo觉得很自在。天真经常哭，但从未有过退缩，那双眼睛总是透亮的，好像没有什么能令他真正畏惧，没有什么能够伤害到他。  
Kalo松开钳住天真的手，双唇在夜幕里缓缓分离，绚烂的烟花在高空炸开，变幻的五彩光芒下，Kalo仔细欣赏着小朋友涨红的脸，和喘气时起伏的胸脯。  
以后，也将不会有任何东西可以伤害他。  
魔天轮升至最高点，他们被不断盛放的烟火环绕着，巨大的声响在耳边炸裂开来，像是震耳欲聋的心跳。  
天真的眼里也升腾起五颜六色的花火，他朝着对面的人大声喊到：“K！你也喜欢我！”  
“不。”Kalo把天真抵在舱室透明的玻璃壁上，在被烟花包裹的摩天轮这种浪漫至极的地方，丝毫不浪漫地扯开碍事的相机带，在白皙的脖颈上留下专属于他的血红印痕。他又一次粗暴地吻上小朋友的嘴唇，与其说是亲吻，倒不如说是野兽般的撕咬和掠夺。  
直到小朋友再一次气喘吁吁，Kalo才微微错开唇角，炽热的气息喷吐在天真的耳侧：“是你喜欢我。”  
习以为常的细微声响被巨大烟花声完全掩盖住了，Kalo还未意识到，自己眼底不曾察觉的热烈欢喜，早已被小朋友高举起粉色的相机如实记录下来，刻在纷飞的相纸上倾泻一地。


End file.
